warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blazing Fire
Great, chapter 1 is finished! Who goes next? What happens next? Should we control other peoples characters, if one person is writing each chapter? Well, that was a lot of questions. In other news, that was good writing! --Sparrowfeather 16:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well Chapter 1 is about RiverClan's character, Willowpaw. When you do your chapter it will be about your own, WindClan cat. You can control other peoples characters when it comes to your chapter, but controlling as in deciding what they do or say, not writing from their point of view. Because it is your chapter you can decide what happens, as long as its not completely off subject or just plain stupid. Whoever writes chapter 2 can go next. It doesn't really matter who goes next though, since RiverClan has gone first. Also, SkyClan, BloodClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water aren't yet in the story so it would be very nice of someone to add them in soon. Also, the cats travelling down the river, we know that two of them are, Willowpaw and Honeypaw but it would be good if you could tell us who your two main characters are so we can give them names. Wow that's a long message! :) Thanks, RedWillow 17:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC)RedWillow Alright, that makes sense. Thanks :) --Sparrowfeather 17:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) So since there's four Clans how about every eight chapters they have a small piece in, not revealing who they are yet. Like this (but it might be a different order for the other three clans other than RiverClan): *River *Thunder *Shadow *Wind *River *Thunder *Shadow *Wind *SkyClan etc etc. Do you understand me? XD I'm not too good at explaining. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 18:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea, but I think we should at least know who the characters are... But, that's just me. RedWillow, what do you think? --Sparrowfeather 18:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think Birchy's idea is brilliant, but I also agree with Sparrowfeather, we should probably list our two main characters so that we can name them RedWillow 07:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC)RedWillow Chapter Two Is anybody writing Chapter Two or can I do it?? SmudgyHolly 19:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Go ahead! I'm sure no one'll mind! ^^ I just wanna get started soon! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 19:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm for it, too! Go ahead and get started! ^.^ --Sparrowfeather 19:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Who's doing chapter 3?? SmudgyHolly 16:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Wait, I bet nobody has even read my super long chapter 2 yet!! Sorry for being so impatient!!! SmudgyHolly 16:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz 8D Great story! And I suggest that it's written soon. Oh in one of the chapters can a cat wake up in the night and see these cats with collars (BloodClan) and speak with another cat and then someone buts in and asks what BloodClan is? XD BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan Should I make a chapter about BloodClan, but not revealing names? :D BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 17:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) This is Redwillow. I AM USING THE WII SO I CAN NOT LOG IN. YES, I THINK YOU SHOULD DO A CHAPTER ON BLOODCLAN , BIRCHY. Kay! ^_^ BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Next Chapters I noticed that chapter four and five don't have any writers. Could I do one of those? :3 [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 14:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I think that they are supposed to go to the WindClan and ThunderClan. Maybe chapter 6 is open, though! --Sparrowfeather 17:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If you wait for me to do chapter seven (which I have already started) then I can add you in and you can write every fifth chapter! --SmudgyHolly 18:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Then can I do chapter 4? Is Birchy done with chapter 3 yet? Can't tell. --Sparrowfeather 18:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! So every fifth chapter is SkyClan, right? [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Oh and Sparrowfeather, I haven't seen FirePelt on recently so I thinks it's okay to do chapter 4! SmudgyHolly 08:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Please?? May I please be in the story?? As a rogue? Garnet: a slender, dark brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes, and sleek, glossy fur. Thanks! Neep 00:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Kitteh Cat Uhh hi. Can I do a cat? Mika: A white she-cat with jet black stripes. Thanks. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 00:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC)